His Kitai
by Ame
Summary: Sailor Moon/Slayers crossover-Ok basically Usagi goes to help Zelgadis find his cure so if you don't like those two don't read it.
1. Default Chapter

All right now then time for a disclaimer, I don't own any Sailor Moon characters or Slayers Characters, I don't have any money so if u tried to sue me u wouldn't get anything anyways

All right now then time for a disclaimer, I don't own any Sailor Moon characters or Slayers Characters, I don't have any money so if u tried to sue me u wouldn't get anything anyways. Ok, now that that's over with.

Warning: If u do not like Usagi/Serena, turn around right now u won't like this story, If u like Mamoru/Darien turn around later on there might be Mamoru/Darien bashing, (I don't even know if I'm spelling his name right! If u do not like Zelgadis off of Slayers, or are a Zelgadis/Amelia fan I'll say it again, just leave. Now on with the story!

~~~~~

**__**

His Kitai-prologue

Usagi cried herself to sleep once again. Ever since they were all killed and not reborn or brought back to life she cried herself to sleep every time. She didn't ever eat and was as thin as a skeleton. Her skin pale and her eyes held nothing but sadness and pain so much for one so young. Her long golden hair was still gold but now half of it was silver, instead of turning all silver only half of it changed, and her eyes now held flecks of silver every once in a while in them. Her family had also been killed as had every single one of her friends, senshi or none senshi it didn't matter they were all dead. Finally she fell asleep but instead of being tortured by her own nightmare she felt herself drawn into a different dream. There was a boy and he was chanting, I want to be strong over and over again as he trained furiously. He was very handsome, suddenly there was the clanking sound that sounded almost like chains. And another man appeared he offered the boy a deal and she tried to tell him no that the man was evil but she was to late and the boy was changed before her very eyes. No she cried running over to him, I'll help you she told him looking into his eyes, I'll help you she promised unknowingly to her the silver crystal pulsed and enveloped herself. 

Zelgadis woke with a start, it was the same dream he was always haunted with but instead in this one there was somebody else a girl he hadn't gotten a good look at her though. Suddenly he heard a soft hesitant voice say. Where…where am I? He would recognize that voice from his dreams anywhere and this was it. Usagi looked around herself confusedly. 

Zelgadis said who are you holding his sword tightly. I'm Usagi, Usagi Tsukino she said and then added who are you? Zelgadis he answered deciding to trust her a little so he settled back down to a sitting position leaning against a tree with his sword at his side. He then took a good look at her while she looked at her surroundings. 

She was tiny much smaller than himself, much smaller than even Lina was. She was also very skinny verging on starvation by the looks of it, she had nice shapely curves and gave new meaning to the quote legs for miles. She had a small pouty pearly pink mouth. Her hair was long going to her ankles nearly and half of it was silver the other half gold it was very beautiful and rare looking. Her eyes though were what startled him the most, so much sadness should not be in anybody's life let alone this small fragile looking creature in front of him. 

Why are you here Zelgadis said still gazing at her. Blinking her large eyes she turned her attention to his hooded self and said, I want to help you. His eyes widened under his hood, this girl didn't even know him and she wanted to help him! Lina and her crew wanted to help him sure but they were more into the treasure and Amelia more into him and Gourry Lina so they weren't much help and they had ulterior motives but this girl didn't even know him and she wanted to help him! That was when he noticed the innocence she radiated damn he muttered under his breath. What she said turning her heart shaped face his way, demons are going to be attracted to her like a magnet. He then started cursing and berating himself. Well tell me how you got here, he said to her, so she told him she had seen him in his dream and wasn't quite sure how she ended up here. Fine then he told her knowing she wasn't telling him the whole truth, your staying with me until we figure out this mess and how to get you back where you belong. 

She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded. He then looked at what she was wearing, short silk white pajama shorts and a silk sphagetti strap top. Blushing slightly he looked away and coughing handed her his blanket. She pulled it around her small shoulders and it ended up dragging the ground it was so much bigger than her small frame. It was now morning so he stood up and said come on we can reach the next town soon and we can get you some clothes he added trying hard not to blush. She nodded and walked carefully beside pulling up the blanket as best she could.

~~~~~~~

Ok so do u like it so far or not?, I'll take flames but please try to be gentle this is after all my first try at this, if you have any idea's you'd like to suggest feel free to I could use the help. Ok about the title my friend who asked me to write this, (otherwise I would not be) asked me to explain it, Kitai means hope so translated it means, His Hope but we wanted to use Kitai instead of hope. The prologue was a little longer than expected if u want the future chapters to be shorter or longer or to stay about the same tell me so. 

Pleasepleaseplease review I would appreciate it very much! 


	2. His Kitai-Chapter 1

Ok, ok, the whole disclaimer thing again, I do not, repeat, do NOT own any Sailor Moon characters or Slayers characters that appear in this story, I am not making any kind of profit off of this, if u sued me it'd be a total waste

Ok, ok, the whole disclaimer thing again, I do not, repeat, do NOT own any Sailor Moon characters or Slayers characters that appear in this story, I am not making any kind of profit off of this, if u sued me it'd be a total waste.

Oh I would like to thank one of the people who reviewed the prologue, Aidenn Legacy, for giving me the suggestion to use quotation marks " " these things, I'm not used to it though so I might not use them all the time, I totally forgot about using them when I first started my story. And for another reviewer, SailorSoldiers9, who asked if Usagi was going to use magic, I'm not sure yet I haven't decided, personally I didn't think that anybody would like it. 

**__**

~~~~~Last Time~~~~~~~

It was now morning so he stood up and said come on we can reach the next town soon and we can get you some clothes he added trying hard not to blush. She nodded and walked carefully beside pulling up the blanket as best she could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

His Kitai-Chapter One

A couple of hours later Zelgadis looked back at her, she hadn't spoken a word since they started and seemed to be thinking very hard. "Were here" he muttered as they entered the busy town, she pulled the blanket closer about herself and moved closer to Zelgadis. "This looks as good a place as any," he said leading her into a clothes store. A large lady came over and clucking like a hen bustled Usagi off to the back rooms, muttering "poor dear, let's get you a nice outfit" and other such stuff. She came back out in a little while and Zelgadis had a hard time keeping the blush away and his mouth shut. 

Usagi was now wearing a white dress that was made out of silk and hugged her figure at the top then flared out just slightly past her hips, it was very short, she wore tight even shorter, shorts on under it that way if it flew up nothing would be shown. The dress was sleeveless and she wore some small soft leather boots. "It was the only thing we had in her size" the lady said as she came back with Usagi. "That's fine" Zelgadis said paying the lady, he noticed Usagi still clutched her pajama's in her hand along with the blanket, he wrapped them up and put them in his bag. They then started out walking along the sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking he again noticed how skinny and frail looking she was not to mention tiny. 

"Are you hungry" he said as they neared a restaurant, she shrugged and said "not really". He frowned and said "well we're going to stop and eat anyways"! **(ok gomen now Zelgadis is starting to sound a little OOC sorry)** They sat down in a table in the corner of the large restaurant Zelgadis was in the very back in the shadows where he could see everything. The waiter came up to their table and asked for their orders. "Coffee", Zelgadis said for himself, "and for her a"…scanning the menu he picked one of the better tasting orders that was slightly large…"number 10". "And to drink for the little lady"? The waiter said to him since Zelgadis was obviously ordering for them both. Give her some of your famous cider. With that the waiter left. "So what town are we in" Usagi said speaking finally? "We're in a town called Applewood, they are famous for their cider". "Oh" she said softly. Then their food arrived, Zelgadis sipped at his coffee and noticed she wasn't really eating her food just kind of moving it around her plate. 

"Try the chicken it's very good" he told her quietly she looked up at him with her large eyes then sighed and took a small bite. He had to coax her all through the meal to eat it and even then she only ended up eating some of it and leaving most. **(very un Usagi-ish I know but I'm changing her character a little in this story and also you got to remember since her fellow senshi died she got their powers and some of their traits k, ugh, I need some caffeine..oh well back to the story)** Sighing he swung his cup up and drank the rest of his coffee. He did notice however that she drank her whole cup of cider. I'll have to remember that later on he mused silently. She stood up beside him and followed him out the door. After a little sight seeing they left the town continuing on their journey and after a while ended up in the dark woods in a clearing by a lake. 

"What are you looking for" Usagi finally said gazing at his still hidden figure. "A cure he said, for this curse, I'm a horrid monster that everybody hates"! He snapped the branch he had been holding idly in his hands into splinters his voice laced with pain and anger, and…loneliness she thought startled slightly. 

Walking up to him slowly she reached up to his hood, Zelgadis startled grabbed her wrist to stop her, taking her other hand she reached forwards again and said "please"? "You'll scream" he said before her hand touched his hood.

~~~~~~~~

Ok if this was to long sorry but I couldn't find a good place to cut it off at gomen. Thanks to all those who reviewed and Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review if you read it and haven't already. 


	3. His Kitai-Chapter 2

Ok Disclaimer thingy, this can get really tiring u know

Ok Disclaimer thingy, this can get really tiring u know. I do not now, nor have I ever, nor shall I ever own any Slayers characters or Sailor Moon characters. 

~~~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up to him slowly she reached up to his hood, Zelgadis startled grabbed her wrist to stop her, taking her other hand she reached forwards again and said "please"? "You'll scream" he said before her hand touched his hood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

His Kitai-Chapter 2

She pushed it back and gazed at him. He was very hot in his own way her mind screamed gazing at him. "Your not a monster" she said softly, he was looking down at the ground, hands in fists tensed ready for her to scream or slap him or insult him he wasn't however ready for that. His head snapped up and he gazed at her wide eyed, "wha..what did you say"? "Your not a monster" she replied, "you're a person" with that she turned and sat down in her spot by a log watching the fire he had made dance and flicker. 

Mulling over that he got up silently and turned the shadows of the trees he disappeared into swallowing his image. **(ok this might be getting a little OOC but um, I'm trying my best and my friend want's me to do this and argh, I'm rambling sorry) **Usagi gazed about her and then the fire started reminding her of Rei thinking of that made her start crying. A silent tear fell from her eye and soon many more followed, she gave into it and let herself have a good cry before Zelgadis showed back up. Not very long afterwards she stopped crying and wiped her face with the back of her hands and continued waiting for Zelgadis to show back up. 

"This new place is weird and very different from back home" she sighed and thought back to all her old friends. "Why'd you have to die minna" she whispered drawing her knees up to her chest. "Why" she pleaded silently but once again she received no answer. Just then Zelgadis returned and started making a fire with the wood he had gathered in his arms. 

She grew sleepy and curling up in a patch of grass near the fire she dosed off to sleep murmuring wake me up for my watch. She thought she saw him nod faintly but couldn't be sure. Drifting off she had that same horrible dream. There were the senshi they were all smiling and laughing at the mall. Suddenly HE attacked. They fought back valiantly. Venus was the first to go, "NO Venus!" Moon cried running over to her friend. "Don't worry bought me Usagi, I'll be", gasp, "fine." "Sides where I'm going there'll be a lot of cute guys." She then started to chuckle slightly but that turned into a cough. Sighing she said "here princess don't cry for me," Then she started to fade away slowly her eyes closing. "MINA NO!" Moon sobbed helplessly over her form, soon Venus was no more and only a small glowing globe of orange light was left, it flew up and into Moon who was still crying. Furious she joined in the fight but it was only minutes until then Mars went down. Moon ran as fast as possible to her friend. "Mars you can't leave me" she whispered furiously. "You can't!" Hey meatballhead, don't worry I'll be fine, you be sure to," she winced when she tried to lift her demolished arm. "Be sure to try to be on time, try to bring up your grades, and know I'll always be your friend." With that her arm fell limply to her side. "Rei!" Usagi screamed holding her friend tightly in her arms, "no I won't let you go, no, no, no. It was futile though as Rei's body slowly turned into red sparkles and disappeared leaving a glowing red ball of light which joined the orange one inside of Usagi. She looked up in time to see both Jupiter and Mercury go down. Eyes wide she sprinted over to them. "Jupiter, Mercury you can't leave me." "Hey don't worry Sagi we'll always be with you." Lita whispered trying to give her a smile but it ended up lopsided. "Yeah Usagi, we'll be with you no matter what," Ami told her trying to raise up on her elbow but falling back weakly. Then they both started to fade. "NOOOO!!" she screamed desperately trying to hold onto them. It was futile though and a blue and green glow joined the rest. 

Furious she crunched the thing that had killed them in her hand ignoring the pain she now had. Spinning on her heel she was shocked to see the outers all down and only Hotaru still fighting. She saw the deathblow before Saturn did and screamed at her to duck but she wasn't fast enough and soon Saturn joined the others on the ground her glaive rolling uselessly away from her. "Princess don't worry about us Hotaru said softly, I'm going to be able to see Chibi-usa again." "Take good care," she started coughing very hard right then, "of my glaive" she finished, her glaive Usagi thought heartbrokenly Saturn loved her glaive. She disappeared in some dark black and purple sparkles a purple globe of light flying into her. Lifting Saturns glaive she turned to Uranus the next closest one. "Koneko, don't worry bout us," she stopped and some blood came out of her mouth. "Me and Michiru will be fine, we'll have each other." Michiru who was close by nodded and said, "Princess, promise me one," she gasped in pain, thing." "Anything, anything at all what is it", Usagi wiped futiley at the tears that refused to stop falling. "Promise me you'll take good care of my…violin." With that she turned to Haruka and they embraced in their last kiss in this time in this dimension before disappearing leaving their powers to flow into Usagi joining the rest. "I promise Michiru, I promise!" she whispered fiercely going over to Setsuna her last friend still living, her last. 

"Princess," she whispered trying to get up to bow using her time staff as leverage, her legs gave out though and Usagi rushed forwards catching her. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner princess, this wasn't supposed to happen, please you have to promise to keep on living for us, we couldn't bear it if you died also, promise me!" Usagi crying said, "I promise." Setsuna nodded and smiled satisfied before giving herself over to death. Sobbing Usagi turned to the enemy.

"How could you" she sobbed flinging out her arms to show she meant all the destruction about them. "How could you?" "Simple Usako he spat with venom, his eyes were a solid black showing he wasn't himself. "Your not Mamoru, But of course I am Usako he said cackling evilly. I don't know why you changed or who changed you or if you did it of your own free will but you are NOT the Mamoru I knew. He would NEVER endanger his future daughter much less KILL her! She then had a flashback of the day Rini was killed. They were all sipping tea when all of a sudden she dropped her cup it shattered on the table and she started disappearing. Wha..what's happening she whispered fearfully. I don't know it seams as if she is being erased from the time stream Ami stated scanning her. I thin it has to do with Darien breaking up with you she stated slowly. They had sobbed and said their goodbyes. Ever since then she had been sad and so had Hotaru. Neither of them talked much anymore after that day. **~End Flashback~**

"Now you will pay!" With that Usagi started attacking him. They fought for over a day before finally weakened beyond belief Usagi took out the silver crystal once again and shot it's power towards him. She thought she heard her friends saying their powers and joining in to help her once again but she could have been wrong. He slowly began to turn to dust leaving her all alone dark black rose petals swirled tugged back and forth on the battlefield by the wind. Her friends were all dead, and there was no where else to go. The dream then turned to what happened afterwards. She had gathered up Hotaru's glaive, Ami's scanner and small computer, Michiru's Mirror, and Haruka's sword, and Setsuna's staff and made them disappear for the time being. She remembered wandering aimlessly down the streets and having people stare at her bloody bruised and battered form their jaws dropping and rumors flying. She came to Mina's house first. Taking a deep breath she walked in and went up to her room through the ransacked house. Her parents were away at work and wouldn't show up until a little while later. Walking up to her room she picked up one thing that would remind her of her. It was Sailor Venus's old mask and Artemis's old collar, she already carried Luna's in her subspace pocket. She clutched it close to her heart as she left the house. The next one was Ami's. Crawling in through the window she left a bloody streak on it but didn't notice. She then picked up a small necklace Ami always wore it was a simple silver chain with the small sign of Mercury and the moon on it they were intertwined sort of as a best friends thing. Crying she slipped it over her head and it fell to rest right in the center of her chest. She then made her way to Lita's. Once in there she looked around the apartment and sniffling walked over to the small book it was a notebook, in it was held all of Lita's recipes she picked it up and holding it and the mask she turned and went out. She stumbled on the steps up to the shrine and then once inside Rei's room she picked up a small picture of all of them and a bracelet of Rei's. It was a small silver chain with the sign of mars in red dangling on it. Looking back sadly at the shrine she moved on to the outers house. Once there she picked up the small necklace with a tiny key on it that Setsuna had and placed it on her head along with Ami's. She then moved on to Hotaru's room and chose the small ring of hers that had the sign of saturn on it, it was silver also. Once in Haruka's room she went over to her dresser and lifted up a picture of all of the outers and then lifted up her favorite helmet and juggling Lita's book, and Mina's mask she managed to make it to Michiru's room. In there she moved to the bed and lifted up the well cared for violin from it's place and made her silent way out. Once outside she placed all those things in her subspace pocket. That was the end of her dream.

~~~~~~~~

Ok tell me what you liked, disliked I'd really appreciate it if you did. Any suggestions feel free thanks to all those who actually did review I appreciate it.

PLEASE review I'd like it very much if you would!!!


End file.
